dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cú Chulainn
Cú Chulainn is a member of the Uruk Team that was affiliated with the Khaos Brigade to be more specific the Hero Faction. He is a descendant of the original Cú Chulainn, the Demigod, known as the Child of Light and Hound of Culann, a child of the God Lugh. Appearance Cú Chulainn is a handsome young man, described as being at least a year younger than even his leader. He has a long blue hair that stops at his neck and tied in the back using a white bang, and he has a silver earring; Cú Chulainn wears clothing under armor attached to both his shoulders connected to a strap, on his left arm is an armor that stops at his wrist, and waist; he also wears a silver wolf charm around his neck that is biting the moon. Personality Cú Chulainn has the personality that is described as being a hunting dog, however, he does have the honor of a hero; as such he despises those who take advantage of those people who cannot defend themselves (ex: how Diodora treated the saints who were apart of the church). Due to his experiences as a child, he knows that the Human World is an unfair place and believes that the reason that there are heroes is because humans are idiotic beings who are a threat to themselves and others similar to that of children. History As a child, Cú Chulainn grew up in an Irish village by himself after the death of his parents, he did whatever it took to survive whether it was stealing food or fighting against an adult. He was soon found by the master of his ancestor, Scáthach who brought him into her castle and proceeds to instruct him in the same marital arts and magic as his ancestor. At a certain age, he was given another version of his ancestor's spear made from another part of the sea monster that died. Power & Abilities Immense Strength: Cú Chulainn has proven to be on par with an Ultimate-Class Devil, he was able to fight on par with Yuuma in her balance breaker despite her going all out. Immense Speed: Cú Chulainn is extremely fast and has exceptional reflexes, as shown when he was able to react to Yuuma sacred gear's speed of lightning. Immense Combat Skill: Ever since his training with Scáthach as a child, Cú Chulainn possesses tremendous skills in both armed and unarmed combat. It was mentioned by Vali that members of the Uruk Team have challenged a number of High-Class Devil peerages, during which the hound would usually take on the Knight, Bishops, and Pawns single-handedly. Master Spearman: Through training with Scáthach, a highly renowned master martial artist, he is well-versed in fighting when utilizing a spear and has demonstrated extraordinary proficiency in wielding his Gáe Bulg. During his first battle with Yuuma, he able to almost easily overpower the fallen-angel hybrid in her balance breaker. Magic Expert: Cú Chulainn is highly proficient in magic that revolves around the usage of rune symbol, which can produce a number of different effects once engraved either in the empty air or on the ground. He utilizes these symbols with a great level of proficiency, especially when he utilizes them with his spear. Equipment Gáe Bulg II: This is a replica of his ancestor's Gáe Bulg, this is a mythical spear with a double-bladed and barbed tip said to be able to pierce through any kind of defense no matter the armor; another attribute of this spear allows him to worsen the injuries of those pierced by this ominous green spear. He can even utilize this spear in tandem with his runic magic. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Uruk Team